Changelog
k-OS Changelog Version 0.9 :New Expression System :Version Info :Targeting of bodies, getting stats :Get values from other ships, just like current ship :Send commands to chutes, legs and solar panels individually :Round function to x decimals, modulo :Setting values on structures :Vectors now use double precision :Get apoapsis and periapsis of a node Version 0.85 :Fixed problems adding R() structures to headings :Some commands wouldn't allow dashes in filenames, fixed :Editor X-scrolling bug fixed :Delimiter matcher would cause error inside comments, fixed :Editor was crashing when you hit end :Error messages wouldn't have line numbers if the error occurred inside curly braces. :For nodes, ELTAV:MAG now works correctly. Note that ELTAV is now effectively the same as :BURNVECTOR :You can now use right & left arrows to edit lines in immediate mode :There is now a LEGS binding for landing legs, use it just like SAS or GEAR :Same with CHUTES for parachutes Version 0.84 :Fix for steering bugs :Fix for stage:liquidfuel, resource tags Version 0.83 :Fix for lock throttle bug, wheel throttle bug :Fix for node print order Version 0.8 :Universal time accessible :Maneuver node creation :Flight plan encounter detection :No more double program ended messages Version 0.7 :Improved altitude radar values :Better whitespace support on some commands :Curly braces no longer require a period afterward :Support for external mod integration :Print now works with variables :=''' instead of '''to removed from the set command. Version 0.65 :Trigonometry Functions ARCSIN, ARCCOS, ARCTAN and ARCTAN2 are now implemented. :Programs can now contain parameters :You can now get the distance to an arbitrary latlng with :distance :Cpu clock speed has been raised from 1 to 5. :Variables now persist when saving the game and restoring it and are put to what they were when doing "revert flight". :Ranges of antennae have been increased Version 0.61 :Reverted attitude control after problems in 0.6 :Fixes for adding vectors to rotations :Simplified steering system :Support for driving your rover wheels to a specific location :Support for surface vectors :Rovers can be steered towards arbitrary geo coordinates :Preliminary support for 3rd party mod integration (Still testing) :Bug fixes Version 0.6 :Simplified steering system :Support for driving your rover wheels to a specific location :Support for surface vectors :Rovers can be steered towards arbitrary geo coordinates :Preliminary support for 3rd party mod integration (Still testing) :Bug fixes Version 0.5 :Rover bindings Range limits for archive drive Bug fixes Trig functions ABS function Version 0.45 :Fix for the matching on boolean operators Version 0.44 :Support for AND and OR in IF statements added Fix for nested IF statements Version 0.43 :Fixes locking and waiting for compound values Version 0.42 :Fixes handling of compound values in certain circumstances Version 0.41 :Fixes a bug dealing with the Archive folder Version 0.4 :Bug fixes Interact with subelements of R() Targetting Radar altitude Plaintext editing Toggle terminal & power from action group Maximum thurst variable Surface speed variable Version 0.35 :Fix for the typing when not focussed bug Fix for file renaming not checking for previous existing file Resource tags re-enabled Support for limited sub-expressions within R() expressions Version 0.34 :Added non-qwerty keyboard support Fix for laggy systems dropping typed characters Version 0.33 :Fix for the case of texture paths that would break on linux Version 0.32 :Implemented a friendly message that your textures are missing Version 0.31 :Fixed an issue that would kill saves Added support for maneuver nodes from Ehren Murdick's code Added stage:solidfuel from Pierre Adam's code Version 0.3 :Support for loops Support for the IF statement Support for the BREAK statement Version 0.2 :Initial public release! Execution system redesigned to be more heirarchical Added support for compound statements Successful test of synchronized orbiting Version 0.1 :First trip to orbit successfully done Terminal created KerboScript designed and implemented VAB Part created Flight stats and bindings created Category:Version History